Haven't Met You Yet
by Haitianm
Summary: Mercedes is home for the summer and working as a waitress. Will her new gig bring her together with more than she ever expected? Although it's a Samcedes story, there will be cameos by Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Santana, Tina and Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this story is something that popped into my head and I just had to get it out. This is also my first story with a Finn character. I was missing Cory a lot this week and wanted to write something that would express my love for both the character and the actor. I hope you guys like it.**_

_Disclaimer: No affiliation to Glee at all! But my love for samcedes will live on forever!_

**_Mercedes' Motto #1: _****_Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known._**

Mercedes watched the hands of the clock move, willing them to move faster as she sat on the blue counter stool. She was working the third shift, 10pm to 7am, at the diner and was only 2 hours into her Friday night shift. She was in a funny mood today and couldn't shake it. She felt antsy and restless and just wanted her shift to end. She didn't have plans for later, but she felt like something was going to happen, and the anticipation of "it" was driving her nuts.

Mercedes initially took the job as a waitress at Have It Your Way Diner this summer to pay for her books and supplies for college this fall. She knew her parents were already financially stretched with the tuition for Berklee College of Music and thought maybe she could help out by covering those other expenses. All things considered, the job was going great. Aside from the dirty jokes and cheap come-ons that she had to endure from the random customers, she loved the people she worked with and made fabulous tips. She even liked working the third shift. The restaurant was typically quiet at that time, so she could watch sci-fi movies and episodes on her IPAD for most the night. Her only real complaint was her uniform.

It was just so damn degrading. Mr. Ortiz made all of his waitresses wear white peasant tops with full floral skirts. The skirts were fine, although they had a massive split on the side that put the ladies' right leg in full display. It was the peasant tops that were the problem. The off the shoulder tops were made with a white gauzy material and had ruffles with blue stitching along the edges. The sleeves were short sleeves that stopped mid arm and the front hung extremely low, which for Mercedes meant that the customers had a hefty helping of her cleavage with their meal. Typically it worked out well for her with tips from the male customers, but she was so sick of the gross ogling and the pathetic pick- up lines that usually followed.

Her parents' main concern was that the third shift would interfere with her social life this summer. Mercedes' Mom wanted Mercedes to enjoy her summer before having to go back to her rigorous music course load. But Mercedes assured them that she intended to enjoy her break and party as much as possible. So far, her summer social events consisted of her going clubbing with Tina, Santana and Quinn. She loved hanging with her girls, because they always made the party jump. They were known for wearing the sexiest outfits and giving an impromptu singing performance. All of her girls could sing and together they were hellified! Now her dating life was another topic altogether.

Her dating life has been pretty scarce since high school. She broke up with her highschool boyfriend Shane at the end of senior year and had not dated since. It was an intentional decision. She was living under her "_Mercedes' Motto #1" Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known._ Mercedes was not going to let impatience push her to be with somebody that she didn't really care about. _Life was just too short for that._ She was determined that was going to wait until the right one came, and felt sure that she would know it. This motto was often lost to her when loneliness and horniness was heavy on the brain and body, but none the less she maintained her stance.

As for tonight, all Mercedes wanted was for the night to go by quickly. She was off for the next three days and wanted desperately to get started on her mini-vacation as soon as possible. Even if that meant she would simply be curled on her couch, eating pizza and watching re-runs of Doctor Who. She twirled around on the counter stool and realized that there was exactly one person in the restaurant beside herself and Finn the cook. The customer was Mr. Hanson. He was a usual customer who came by every night at his shift as a janitor for the nearby hospital. He would always fall asleep in his soup and one of the waitresses would wake him up by 5am to go home. He was a sweetheart and always gave a generous tip.

She turned toward Finn who was talking on the phone to his girlfriend Rachel in New York. Mercedes always teased Finn about how he was the most devoted boyfriend she had ever met. He religiously called her three times during his shift and always ended his calls "Love you, love of my life". Mercedes secretly envied their devotion, but could never admit it to Finn. She teased him like the brother she never had.

Mercedes yawned as she stretched her feet to rest upon the top of the stool next to her. She knew she shouldn't have been wearing her black strappy sandals at work. But she couldn't help it! They looked so damn good on her feet and make her so sexy. _Yep, this is going to be a long night, she thought as she closed her eyes._ Just as that thought popped out, she heard the bell above the entrance door ring. She opened her eyes to see three guys walk in and move toward the booth. Mercedes stretched quickly and hopped off the stools. She pulled out the mirror hidden behind the counter to check on her appearance. Satisfied that she looked decent enough, Mercedes put the mirror back, grabbed her pad and walked over to the table.

Two of the guys were looking through the menu, while the other one was fumbling with a guitar case that placed in the seat next to him. His back was toward Mercedes and she could not see his face.

"Hey you guys!" She smiled at the two men facing her, greeting them brightly. "Welcome to Have It Your Way, where everything on our menu is negotiable. Atleast to a point. Why don't I grab some drink orders and give you guys some time to figure out what you are in the mood for tonight?"

The young man sitting by the window had thick black hair slicked down with a massive amount of gel. He smiled warmly at Mercedes.

"Finally somebody with great attitude tonight! We just came from a music gig with the meanest group of people you would ever want to meet. I swear I heard people hissing in there."

"Aw, that sounds awful. Where was your gig?"

"Breadstix. They have live entertainment Friday through Sunday."

"Really? I never knew that. Well can I bring you something to help you wind down from your crazy night?"

"I am going to take a soothing cup of mint tea."

"Would you like some honey and lemon on the side too?" Mercedes offered. The young man tilted his head and nodded.

"That would be amah-zing! Thank you so much…um…uh…." The man searched Mercedes' top for her name tag. "Mercedes!"

"Sure. And you?" She asked the man sitting next to him. He was dressed in a very posh green trench coat that matched his green skinny jeans. Under his trench peeked an orange and black plaid shirt. _He looks much to stylish for Lima, Ohio, Mercedes thought. _He leaned his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Blaine, you always know the right thing to order. Mercedes, can you make that two hot teas please?" He asked as he leaned forward, crossed his legs and folded his hands on his lap.

"Of course. And you sir?" Mercedes asked turning to the man still fumbling with the guitar case. When the guy didn't respond to her, Mercedes touched his shoulder softly. The man turned and Mercedes found herself face to face with the greeniest eyes that she had ever seen. Those amazing eyes were bordered by short sandy blond hair and the sexist, fullest pair of lips Mercedes has ever seen on a white boy.

_I shall name you Mr. Emerald Eyes from this moment forward, she thought. _

She was so stunned that she didn't realize that she wasn't the only one with an open mouth. Mr. Emerald Eyes was staring at the doe eyed beauty standing in front of him, with the sexiest smile and dimples he had ever laid eyes on. Her face was framed by soft raven curls that cascaded to a dangerously sinful cleavage. The awkward silence was broken by the sound of throats being cleared by the other two men who were smirking at the scene.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Emerald eyes replied. "What did you just ask me?"

"Hmm?" Mercedes mumbled still mesmerized by pools of green.

"His drink order?" The gentleman across from him interjected. The statement seemed to bring Mercedes to the present, because she blinked her eyes rapidly and started to stammer.

"Oh-oh, yeah, yeah…Um, sorry. Green- I mean, Mr. Emerald, I mean…what would you like from me? I mean, what would you like me to bring you? You know, to drink?" Mercedes cringed. _Get it together, girl. She thought._

Mr. Emerald Eyes smiled a lopsided grin that made Mercedes imaging reaching over and sucking those lips till they bright red.

"No, it's my fault. I distracted." He answered, "I'll take a vanilla shake."

"Mercedes." The gel headed guy sitting by the window whispered to Mr. Emerald Eyes, who had not stopped admiring Mercedes.

"Right." He answered softly. "A vanilla shake…Mercedes." Something about the way Mr. Emerald Eyes let her name slide slowly from his lips made Mercedes feel shivers running across her arms. Mercedes felt her face flush as she nodded and backed away slowly, still facing him. She bumped into a table behind her and then quickly turned, heading straight to the counter to fill the order.

Once she got to the counter, Mercedes realized that not only could she not stop her heart from pounding a mile a minute, but she was grinning like an idiot. She pressed her hands to her cheeks and still felt flush. When she glanced back at the table, her eyes locked to a pair of green eyes that had not taken his eyes off of her. Mercedes quickly turned away and biting her bottom lip.

"Mercedes?" Mercedes lifted her head quickly when she heard Finn calling her. He was smirking at her as he watched the whole scene unfold.

"Are you alright, Diva? You seem a little…off?" Finn had never seen Mercedes this way. They have worked together for over a month now and she was always in control. Mercedes was the ultimate Diva in the diner. To see her like this made him laugh.

"Finn?" She whispered to him. Finn lifted his eyebrows.

"Is he still looking over here?" She asked shyly. Finn rolled his eyes as he tried to hide his smile. He shifted his eyes quickly, looked back at her and nodded.

Mercedes fought the smile that was creeping on her face. She tried to focus on the drink orders, but Finn's staring was making her nervous.

"What!" She finally asked. Finn laughed.

"I've just never seen you like this. You're usually so calm and relaxed. This guy must be something for you to act so nervous." Mercedes wrung her hands and then shook them. She picked up her tray of drinks and turned to walk toward the table. After a few steps, she turned her head to Finn (who was staring) and stuck out her tongue.

When she was a few steps away from the table, Mr. Emerald Eyes jumped out of his seat and took the tray from her hand.

"Man, this tray is too heavy for you to be carrying." Mercedes was stunned by the action and giggled.

"I've actually carried trays way heavier than that. But thank you anyway."

"Sam". Mr. Emerald Eyes added as he stood looking down at Mercedes. Mercedes looked up and smiled.

"Sam".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So I don't know if this is a long story or a possible three shot. We'll see how I feel and if you guys like it! Love you guys. Tootles xoxo

**FYI, the quote is by Carl Sagan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: No affiliation to Glee at all! But my love for samcedes will live on forever!_

**Once you replace negative thoughts with positive ones, you'll start having positive results. ~Willie Nelson**

Sam stood behind the door of the kitchen at Breadstix Restaurant, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. This was Sam's third time performing at the pseudo-Italian restaurant and all of the other times have been ok. Tonight was a whole different experience. The crowd this Friday was extra dead for some reason. Sam turned his back to the door and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was in such a strange mood tonight. Maybe it was because this was their third song of the night and the crowd definitely did not show them any love. The first song was a Broadway tune selected by Kurt, Seasons of Love by Rent and the second was a more popish song selected by Blaine, Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake. Sam had chosen their last song. It wasn't nerves that were bothering Sam. It was something different. He tried to shake it off before Blaine and Kurt saw him and would try their version of a pep talk. The Kurt and Blaine pre-performance ritual consisted of Yoga stretches and quiet meditation. The whole thing was a little too mild for Sam, but he appreciated the guys' professional attitude about their gigs.

Sam and Blaine went to school together at Middle Tennessee State University. They both majored in the music business program, which makes sense since the university is known as the largest audio production and _music_ business _program_ of any school in the nation. The guys became instant best friends. After meeting Blaine, Sam's family pretty much adopted him into their huge Tennessee family. When Blaine told him that he was spending the summer in Lima, Ohio to be with his boyfriend Kurt, Sam was disappointed that he couldn't hang out with his friend for the whole summer. Kurt was home for the summer and Blaine promised to spend it with him in Ohio. Sam's priority during the school year was passing his classes, so his social life was pretty non-existent. He definitely got attention from the female population at the school, but Sam passed on starting any relationships. Although he found a lot of girls attractive, he never found a special connection with anyone. Plus Sam's family had made so many sacrifices to get him into school, Sam didn't want to disappoint them by getting mediocre grades. His days consisted classes, studying, working part-time at the pizza shop and babysitting his twin siblings. Occasionally he was able to squeeze a night out with Blaine, but that rarely happened.

Blaine begged Sam to come with him to Lima, promising nights of fun and partying. Little did Sam know that Lima was not the hot spot of Ohio. Sam did like Kurt instantly though and the guys decided to form a band and perform during the summer. Sam liked hanging with Kurt and Blaine, except for when they forgot he was around and engaged in some heavy makeout sessions.

Sam checked his watch and saw that they had 2 minutes before they walked on stage. He closed his eyes and tried to shove the negative thoughts that he was feeling. With his mind centered, he stood still and listened to his heartbeat. Suddenly he felt a wave of peace and a thought popped into his head- "_Happiness is right around the corner." _Sam opened his eyes slowly. He had no idea where that thought came from, but it gave him a peace that he hadn't felt before. Before he could even explore that thought, he felt a hand fall heavy on his shoulder.

"Hey bro, ready to end it with the heat?" Kurt was grinning at him. Blaine was breathing through his mouth and doing quickly hops, shaking his shoulders. Feeling great, Sam shook his head.

"Let go!" Sam answered in his best Chris Brown impression. Blaine and Kurt laughed as the guys gave each other high fives and walked onto the stage. Blaine walked to the front to the mike as Sam put his guitar strap around his neck and Blaine stood next to him.

"Hey folks, welcome to Breadstix's After Dark. We are the Na'vi Clan and we are going to perform our last song of the night for you. So sit back and enjoy." A young woman in a table at the end screamed "Take it off!" The facial expression on the rest of the customers was a cross between bored and hostile. Sam shook off his annoyance and began to play.

[Blaine]

You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time.

[Blaine, Kurt, Sam] And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
[Blaine] Tonight.

[Kurt] I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
[Blaine and Kurt] From the moment you came into my life,  
[Kurt] You showed me what's right.

[Blaine, Kurt, Sam] And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.

[Sam] I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever.

[Blaine, Kurt, Sam] And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
[Blaine] Tonight.  
[Kurt] Tonight.  
[Sam] 'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.

The guys felt great about their performance. However their euphoria soon ended as they listened to the faint applause from the crowd, who appeared to go right back to their conversations and meals. The guys walked off the stage disappointed.

"Are they serious?" Kurt complained as he slammed open the back exit door. "We were on fire in there. Those people wouldn't know talent if it bit them on their butts! They should have been on their damn feet!" Sam totally felt Kurt's frustration. Blaine walked over to Kurt and held his arm close.

"Hey, it was a great performance. Just because they couldn't appreciate it doesn't mean they can take that away from us." Blaine was softly rubbing Kurt's arm as they all walked toward the car.

"I know you're right, babe. I just hate it. Sam, that was really a great song choice and you nailed it with your guitar tonight." Sam high fived Kurt.

"Thanks Bro. I don't…I guess I just thought…well like something different was going to happen tonight for some reason." He answered thinking back to his meditation. Blaine unlocked the car and leaned on the roof.

"Well the night is still young. I say let's go party, fellas. How about a club?" Kurt and Sam both made a face and shook their heads.

"Is anyone throwing a party tonight?" Kurt asked, looking at Sam and Blaine. The guys shook their heads. Sam's eyes lit up.

"Oh I think there's a Doctor Who marathon on tonight! Or is it tomorrow?" Sam offered.

"My head is not into that tonight, Sweetie." Kurt replied as Sam frowned. At that moment, everyone's stomachs growled loudly. The guys looked at each other and started laughing.

"Maybe we need to eat." Sam laughed as he got into the car. "But where? It's almost midnight."

"Oh let's try the diner at Boulder Street. My dad loves it there and they are open 24 hours." Kurt answered excitedly.

When they arrived at the diner, Blaine noticed Sam fiddling with the guitar.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Sam sucked his teeth.

"Man, it looks like I might have nicked this string badly. I hope I don't have to replace this string"

"Well, take it inside. The light in there is way better than out here." Still frustrated, Sam realized that Blaine was probably right. Once they sat down in a booth in the restaurant, Sam immediately went to fiddling with the guitar. He was so engrossed with it that he didn't even notice that anyone came to the table to take their order. He finally noticed when he felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned his head and was face to face with the sweetest face he ever saw.

The woman in front of him had milk chocolate skin with the roundest, sexiest brown eyes he has ever seen. Before he could stop himself, his eyes shifted from her black soft curls to her ample bosom beautiful put in display by her blouse. Sam was about to bite his bottom lip and moan when he heard Blaine and Kurt clearing their throats. He shook his head quickly and focused.

"I'm sorry." He replied. "What did you just ask me?" He was assuming she asked him something, because for the life of him, he couldn't remember hearing anything out of her perfect mouth.

"Hmm?" The waitress responded. She looked at Sam like he was speaking a foreign language. Sam had to force himself to stop staring at her full, very glossy lips.

"His drink order?" Kurt filled in the blank for them. The waitress seemed to be nervous and stammered the request.

Sam couldn't help but smile at her. She was so damn cute and kissable to him at the moment.

"No, it's my fault. I was distracted." He answered, "I'll take a vanilla shake." _With a side of you, he thought._

"Mercedes." Blaine whispered to him while Sam's eyes stayed fixed on the woman in front of him.

"Right." Sam answered softly. "A vanilla shake…Mercedes." _Damn, that felt so good coming out of my mouth, he thought. _Sam rubbed his mouth with his hand as he watched the beauty back away from their table. He found himself leaning forward to continue watching her as she walked toward the counter.

"Dude, why don't you just rip her clothes off?" Blaine asked shoving Sam's shoulder softly. Sam rubbed the back of his neck and blushed as he looked down.

"What?" he answered quietly.

"What? What? Dude, you just had a serious "time stood still and the earth moved" moment with that girl? Who by the way is wearing some hellified heels, I must say." Kurt answered as he watched Mercedes talking to the tall cook. Sam raised his face and rubbed his mouth again.

"I did, didn't I. I don't know what just happened." Sam was just as confused about the interaction as they were.

"I don't know either, but Halleluah!" Blaine grinned as he pinched Sam's cheek. "I've been waiting for you to fall for somebody all year. I'm glad that you picked a winner to finally do it with." Before Sam could respond, he saw that Mercedes was heading back to the table. He suddenly jumped out of his seat and took the tray of drinks that she was holding.

"Man, this tray is too heavy for you to be carrying." He felt the urge to help this girl with anything she could possibly need. Mercedes giggled.

"I've actually carried trays way heavier than that. But thank you anyway." Sam found himself staring at her glossy lips again.

"Sam". He replied as he realized just how close he was to her at the moment. Mercedes looked up and smiled.

"Sam".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks goes to the guest reviewer who gave me the idea to do this chapter in Sam's POV. The chapter just flowed right out of me, so many thanks! I can't believe the responses and reviews to this story already. Thanks you guys! You made me entire weekend!

**Song Na'vi Clan sang was Daughtry's "Feels Like Tonight". Tootles xoxo**


End file.
